Lindsay Montagnard
"Mosphoran's best girl is here!" —Lindsay Lindsay Montagnard or Hype Girl as her nickname, is a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy XII:Constelle of Transcendence. She is the oldest teenage girl in the village in Mosphoran Highwaste Appearance and Personality "I'll go get it for you! For a cost, I don't work for free you know." —Lindsay joking about payment to Hazeal Lindsay looks really much like Penelo, only that she is shorter and very tomboyish. Her hair is blonde and her hairstyle is two very-long braid. Her eyes are both dark-brown, and stills resembles Penelo. but in the FMV, it is more yellowish. Lindsay is the complete inspiration from Penelo only with the opposite attribute and nature. Lindsay wears a short soft-blue gilet with a leaf-like wing collar and also with a 'hagoromo' or 'robe of feather' that wraps her arms. She wears a bracelet at both hands, both ribbons at each hair-braid. She wears a tight pale-yellow short with two dagger hilts at her side. She wears a pair of leather sandals all the time. The fact her being a total tomboy is, she is never even dare herself to learn about 'dating'. All she knows is, she has 3 younger brothers to babysits. That probably the main cause her behavior was like a tomboy, the fact that her brothers keeps harassing her everyday with pranks. Story Background Lindsay being an only girl in her family, have to take care of her younger brothers after her parent dismissal. She is the only teenager in her village, so she always wanted to see Hazeal in Giza Plains, but she had to take care of her brothers. Despite that restriction, Lindsay always ends p bringing them along. As a harvestress in Mosphoran Highwaste, she make her living after the Turnip Harvest. Lindsay has been called 'Tommie' all the time, even by the adults, one day there was a girl walking by her village. She told her, "So what if you're called 'Tommie'? I think it quite suits you, not everyone has that kind of 'calling'.... It means you're special". Lindsay keeps quite, as if she even take that as an insult or an encouragement. Although never remembering her face especially her name, Lindsay sought to be the best girl among other girls in the world. Future Voice Actor Lindsay will be voiced by Anne Hathaway or Miranda Cosgrove if possible. It seems that Anne Hathaway is the best voice actress for this character. Etymology *Lindsay's was named after the clan 'Lindsay' which closely related to the mountain range, relatively to her home. *Her last name, 'Montagnard' means 'Montane' in French. Which closely related to her personality, which describe the montane area are cooler yet higher than the sea level, bringing the coolness in her attribute. Trivia *When using Lindsay in the 'Mosphoran Harvest Month' mini-game, and win first place five times continuously, you'll achieve the 'Mountain Freelancer' title *When completing the full chapter of the 'Babysitter Trial' you'll get the 'Friendship in Brothers' title *Lindsay is the only female character that cannot use Skyboards an Float Shoes, it is because of her 'acrophobia' *Aside of being fear of the sky, Lindsay is very fond to high places, only not if she isn't on the ground Category:Hume Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Geomancer Category:Collector